


I don't usually do this

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Harvey gets high after a long day and picks up a street prostitute named Mike. He takes him back to his office.</p>
<p>Based on the office scene from High Noon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't usually do this

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the age discrepancies, this is set in an AU where Rick Sorkin turned up for the job interview. I just have a habit of writing Mike younger than he would be.

 Harvey has hard days and that's fine. He doesn't like easy. He doesn't like calm. But sometimes he has harder days. Days where nothing goes right and no matter how hard Donna or his associate work, nothing can fix it. Sometimes Harvey is defeated. He wont admit it but sometimes he just has to quit. Sometimes he loses and the Specter/Paulsen/Sorkin dream team can't fix it.

One such Thursday, he leaves the office, his stress levels higher than they have any right to be. He doesn't call Ray. Instead, he turns right, walking down to the coffee cart that he hasn't been to in years. It's late, almost everyone has left the office already but he knows the coffee guy will still be there. His line of business... it's more of an open late, close late kind of thing.

The guy gives him an odd look but he takes his money. If Harvey was a cop, he would have dressed down.

Harvey can't remember the last time he got high. He can't remember the last time he took a vacation, either, but he thinks they're probably one and the same. He's a senior partner now, though. He wont be tested unless someone had reason to suspect him. He walks back towards the office, not really sure what he's doing. It isn't planned.

He could call Ray and go home. That's what he should do. Instead he slips into a shop and buys what he needs to roll a joint and light it. He walks out and straight down an alleyway, towards the back of a building. It takes him a few attempts to roll it right because it's been so long, but he lights it and pulls the smoke into his lungs, feeling the heat of it flow through him. 

Two drags later and he can feel it moving through him, the slight haze. Just as he's stamping it out and fumbling for his phone, a boy walks down the alleyway. He isn't sure if he's walking straight towards him or if he's actually got somewhere to go down the backroads, but either way it's clear that he's doing something shady. When he meets Harvey's eyes, Harvey realises that he isn't that young, but he's got a youthful face and looks skinny enough under his gray hoodie that he could be mistaken for a teenager.

The boy, because it's hard to think of him as anything but the boy, slows down, opening his mouth as if he's about to say something but no words come out. Harvey reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, suddenly feeling like he should do something to help. He honestly does mean to just give him enough money to get something to eat, because he's sure that's what the boy is going to ask for and it's impossible to act like you don't have anything to spare when you're dressed like Harvey is. 

That's what he intends. Instead, he pulls out a hundred dollar bill. He's not certain if the kid even does what he's about to ask, but maybe it's the weed, maybe it's the ridiculous blue of his eyes. Harvey doesn't stop himself.

“I don't usually do this...” he begins, internally cringing as the words come out of his mouth.

At first the kid doesn't react but then he nods slowly, taking the money and following Harvey out of the alley. They walk together and Harvey thinks of calling Ray but he really doesn't want to take him home.

Not because he doesn't want the boy in his apartment, because he's not really worried about that. If a man can't do what he likes in his own home, something is wrong. It's just that there's somewhere else he'd much rather take him. If he's going to be spending money, if he's going to be sleeping with a strangely attractive guy he found on the street, he's going to do the fantasy properly.

“So what's your name, kid?” he asks.

He wouldn't usually care, but he finds himself intrigued. 

“Mike,” the kid says.

His voice is more confident than Harvey expected and he can tell Mike has a smart mouth. 

“How old are you, Mike?” Harvey asks. 

Mike pauses.

“Twenty two,” Mike says and Harvey glances at him.

“How old are you really?” he asks again.

“I'm nineteen,” Mike says and Harvey believes him.

They walk a little more in silence, turning the corner.

“I'm a lawyer,” Harvey says and at first, Mike looks worried. “Have you ever had sex in a lawyer's office?”

Mike shakes his head. Harvey is glad, because he'd asked sort of rhetorically. He doesn't want to know Mike's sexual history. He doesn't want to think about it.

Harvey and Mike walk straight through security. Mike is looking around, eyes wide, obviously a little overwhelmed. Harvey calls the lift, hoping that they wont run into anyone. He grins, he can't help himself, as he pulls Mike into the lift when the doors ping open.

He knows, he really does, that this is a terrible idea. He still remembers the day that Louis got caught bringing a woman back to the office. When she had kicked him in the balls and walked away, security had emailed CCTV footage to the whole office. He's sure they wouldn't do such a thing to him and his office doesn't have any cameras. The only way he's going to get caught is if they work out what happened from them walking to his office, or if someone walks in on them.

Harvey double checks that there is nobody else on the floor before he pulls the blinds down over his glass wall. Mike just stands there, like he doesn't know what to do.

“So, this is your office?” he asks. “You must be pretty important.”

“You don't have to flatter me, kid,” Harvey says, but he has a feeling that Mike was being sincere.

“So, uh, what is it that you want me to do?” Mike asks awkwardly, after a pause.

Harvey thinks about asking him if he's ever done this before, but he stops himself because he doesn't want to know.

“Just come here and let me know if there's anything you're not comfortable with,” Harvey says. “Is there anything you want to do, just off the bat?”

Mike looks thoughtful for a second as he walks towards Harvey but then he shrugs.

“Not really?” he says. “No anal without lube, that's a given. Nothing involving non sexual bodily fluids and I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge extra if you want to do any kinky shit.”

Mike grins, pulling his hood down. Harvey presses him back into the desk, running his hands up to cup his face as he pulls him in for a kiss.

Mike kisses back enthusiastically, maybe a little too enthusiastically and Harvey hopes he isn't playing up because he thinks he has to. Harvey just wants to have a little fun with him, wants to see his lips bruised red from being kissed too hard.

He needs to see what he'll look like when he comes undone.

“How much extra?” he asks.

“Uh, what?” 

“For the kinky shit,” Harvey says. “How much?”

Mike's eyes widen, like he doesn't know the answer.

“Uh, fifty?” Mike asks. “What do you want to do?”

“I don't know yet.”

He isn't sure. He doesn't want to push Mike too far, but he thinks he'll look particularly nice on his knees or spread out on the desk. Harvey pulls out his wallet and places another hundred dollar bill on his desk before slipping his fingers under Mike's hoodie. He's surprised to find that he isn't wearing anything underneath it. 

Mike raises his arms to help him when he pulls the gray fabric up over his head. He can't help letting his hands trail down the newly revealed skin. Mike shudders when Harvey runs his thumb over his right nipple, pinching it softly and rolling it between his fingers. He trails a series of kisses down Mike's neck and shoulders, sucking at him gently. Mike's breath hitches and Harvey makes a note of his tolerance.

Harvey knows for various reasons that his desk can take the weight of two fully grown men. He thinks about it, fucking Mike over it, watching his fingers splay and try to grip at the smooth surface, but then he thinks of something better. He walks around to the back of his desk, leaving Mike alone for a second as he pulls his chair out from behind it. 

He sits down, palming his erection through his pants as Mike turns to look at him. With a jerk of his head, Harvey motions for the kid to walk towards him and he doesn't even hesitate. 

“No talking, unless I say so,” Harvey says.

Mike opens his mouth to answer, but he closes it again, just nodding quickly. Harvey sees him swallow, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

He decides that Mike will look best on his knees, putting his lips to good use, so he flicks his eyes down and Mike drops almost instantly. His eyes are wide and focused and Harvey is more than a little pleased with how well he takes to his commands.

Harvey unzips himself, pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly as he watches Mike. He is kneeling patiently, watching Harvey's every movement, so he puts on a show. Harvey keeps stroking himself as he pulls his tie off with one hand, careful of the fabric. Mike's eyes trail down his chest, flicking back to his cock periodically, as Harvey unbuttons his shirt.

When his shirt falls open, Harvey shrugs his jacket off onto the chair and Mike's eyes do a quick sweep of his body before falling back down to the way his hand is moving lazily.

Harvey reaches forwards, hooking a finger under Mike's chin to tilt his head up. The two of them look at each other for a second, Mike's blue eyes blazing into Harvey's before he pulls his head forwards, leaving his lips inches from his cock.

Mike's tongue comes out to lick his lower lip and Harvey thinks, at first, that he's going to try to move forwards, to try to predict what he wants but he doesn't. He's good and he waits. Harvey shifts his hips forwards, holding his cock against Mike's lips, smearing pre come across his skin before pressing forwards and into his mouth.

Mike parts his lips and allows him to slide right in, hardly gagging at all when Harvey hits the back of his throat. Harvey feels a thrill run down his spine when Mike looks up at him, keeping eye contact as he thrusts into his mouth again and again.

Mike moans around his cock, sucking and working his tongue perfectly. When Harvey pulls back, slipping out of Mike's mouth with a loud pop, Mike makes a broken sound, trying to follow him with his mouth, but he still doesn't speak.

“Stand up,” Harvey says.

Mike does, a little unsteady on his feet after kneeling for so long, placing his crotch right in Harvey's eyesight. He stands there, shirtless, his jeans hanging too low on his skinny hips, erection visible and Harvey just smiles.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks.

Mike nods.

“Tell me,” Harvey says. “Speak.”

“I – want you to fuck me, please,” Mike says and everything about him is just so goddamn perfect.

Harvey stands and walks him back to the desk, dropping his hands to run over the bulge in Mike's jeans.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” he says as he walks away, to find the lubricant he keeps hidden in his desk in case of emergencies. 

Mike is down to his shoes and his boxer briefs when Harvey walks back around to the front of the desk, tube in hand. He watches Mike kick off his shoes and socks but he stops him when he goes to remove his underwear.

There is a large spot of pre come on the front of the light gray fabric. Harvey steps forwards to run his hand over it, squeezing lightly just to feel Mike shudder. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls the underwear down to Mike's thighs, running his hand lightly over his cock.

Mike's breath hitches and Harvey pushes him back, sliding him onto the desk and stepping in between his parted legs. He just wants to spread him out and take him apart, but he's too impatient. He wants to fuck him just as much as he wants to make him beg so he decides to try to compromise. 

Harvey squeezes some of the lube out onto the fingers and reaches down between Mike's legs, teasing his hole, circling his fingers slowly before pushing into him. Mike squirms, biting his lip to stop himself from speaking and Harvey can't take his eyes off of him. He's gorgeous when his cheeks are flushed.

Mike gasps when Harvey slips another finger into him, not wanting to take up too much time. He crooks his fingers and watches as a bead of pre come rolls down Mike's shaft. He does it again, really pressing his fingers up and Mike whimpers. 

Harvey raises his eyebrows but Mike shakes his head, still not speaking.

“You're doing good, kid,” Harvey says, curling his free hand around Mike's cock and stroking it too slowly to give him anything.

Mike gasps, hips bucking up before he can stop them. Harvey smirks, maybe he can take some time after all. 

He runs his fingers over Mike's cock loosely, listening to his whimpers as he tries to control himself. After a while, though, Harvey has had enough.

He rolls a condom onto his cock, spreading more lube over it before lining himself up with Mike. He pushes the boy down onto the desk, holding him down with one hand as he pushes into him slowly.

Mike moans as Harvey slides into him, his hand moving up to wrap around his cock, but Harvey swats it away. Mike looks at him and opens his mouth, as if he's about to protest, but he doesn't say a word.

Harvey begins to fuck him, slow and deep, his hands moving to Mike's hips to give him something to hold onto. A few thrusts later and Mike makes a quiet, frustrated noise, not breaking eye contact.

“What is it?” Harvey breathes.

“I...please let me touch myself...” Mike begs.

Harvey can't say no to that.

“Okay,” he says, with a small smile. “But you can't come until I have.”

Mike nods to show that he understood and Harvey watches his hand move to his cock, squeezing briefly before he starts to stroke himself, his eyes rolling back a little in relief.

Harvey plans on taking his time at this point. He isn't one to just come and get it over with. He likes to make it last. 

It takes less than a minute for Mike's hand to start moving faster, before he slows down completely, his hips twitching and his eyes screwed shut. Eventually, he loosens his grip on his cock, clenching his hand into a fist.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asks.

Mike nods, forcing his eyes open. His chest is heaving as he takes deep breaths in an attempt to keep himself calm.

“Good,” Harvey says. “Because I didn't tell you to stop touching yourself.”

He reaches down and pulls Mike's hand back to his cock.

“Wha-?” Mike asks before he can bite his lip. 

His voice is rough and cracked.

“I was nice enough to let you, wasn't I?” Harvey asks. “Unless you want me to do it for you. I warn you, I wont go slow.”

Mike licks his lips before he curls his fingers around himself again. His grip is loose, touch feather light as he slides his hand along his shaft but it's still enough to make him whine.

“You can speak,” Harvey says, because he wants to hear it.

“Please...” Mike begs. “Oh fuck, please let me come.”

His voice is pained, but Harvey knows that he isn't hurting the kid. There's nothing stopping Mike from disobeying him. He's choosing to do what he tells him to. There's no way Harvey would take his money back just because Mike couldn't control himself.

So Harvey shakes his head, delighting in the way that Mike squirms beneath him, his flush spreading down his chest. Harvey is close himself, though, so it has to end. He thrusts into Mike harder, his fingers pressing bruises into his hips as he feels his orgasm building. He holds Mike on his cock as he comes, breathing hard.

“Go on, you can come,” he grits out.

Mike does, moaning loudly as he clenches around Harvey's cock, milking the last of his come out of him as he paints his own stomach white.

Mike is a mess when Harvey pulls out, his legs trembling and it is nice to know that it wasn't an act. Harvey cleans him up, wiping his torso clean and piling his clothes onto his desk before dealing with himself. 

The condom is rolled off and tied, before he straightens out all of his clothing. After a few seconds in front of the mirror, Harvey is presentable again and nobody would know anything had happened if they looked at him.

“Do you need a ride anywhere?” he asks Mike.

Mike shakes his head, pulling his clothes on trying to stop his hair from sticking up.

Harvey pulls the blinds back up and walks Mike out of the office. Mike looks pretty pleased with himself as he gives Harvey a small nod.

“See you around, kid,” Harvey says and part of him hopes he does.

He watches Mike disappear around the corner, a slight limp to his walk and he smiles.


End file.
